<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Give Everything for You by Coolestjoy30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095175">I'd Give Everything for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolestjoy30/pseuds/Coolestjoy30'>Coolestjoy30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Cisco Ramon Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon Friendship, Character Death, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon-centric, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolestjoy30/pseuds/Coolestjoy30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco would have given everything for Kamilla. It turned out that she was willing to do the same for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon &amp; Caitlin Snow, Kamilla Hwang/Cisco Ramon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Cisco Ramon Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2238381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Give Everything for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He would have given everything up for her. She was his rock, the tiny bit of normal he needed to keep on going, and the supportive girlfriend that he knew that he would never deserve.</p><p>She had told him that he could be Vibe if he wanted to be, and that she understood why he had kept it a secret for so long. She wasn’t mad at him, if anything, she was excited that her boyfriend was a superhero.</p><p>She, along with her trusty camera, dived head-first into the life of Team Flash, became a member of Team Citizen, and put her life on the line countless times.</p><p>Cisco could never be more grateful. </p><p>He’s always wanted a normal life, a life defined by family. He had always pictured him with a wife, and hopefully a couple of kids. Kids that he could teach the wonders of the world to, and tell them stories of his amazing life. His wife would laugh along with him as he told humorous tales, kiss his cheek goodnight, and tell him that he was always good enough. </p><p>Cisco wasn’t surprised that mere months after dating Kamilla he saw her in this wife role. She was just so perfect. </p><p>They, during the day, were attached at the hip, and, at night, only a phone call away if someone needed comforting. </p><p>To be honest, it was usually Cisco who needed help. But Kamilla didn’t mind, because she knew that he held the weight of the world, multiple earths, even, every day, and had to suffer nightmare after nightmare because of his abilities. </p><p>When Cisco’s hands got cut because of Cicada’s dagger, he was rendered powerless. But, he soon learned that it wasn’t a bad thing, and immediately got to work on a Meta Human Cure. </p><p>When Caitlin gave him his own creation when it was complete, Cisco remembered all of the great and exciting times he had being Vibe, and found himself scared of the future.</p><p>What would his life be without Vibe? Without powers? Would he be considered useless, a waste of a position on Team Flash? Would Barry even want his help?</p><p>Despite the questions, Cisco was tired of the nightmares, the fear, and all of the expectations that were placed on him. He knew that this choice was for the best. </p><p>And Kamilla thought so too. She knew that Team Flash would be by his side, no matter what, and made him believe it. And she told him, every day, that she would stand by his side until her final breath. </p><p>At the time, her words were comforting, and helped soothe Cisco’s racing heart, his worried mind.</p><p>But now, as Cisco held Kamilla’s limp body in his arms, searching for any sign of life, he felt no comfort at all.</p><p>She had stayed by his side, and she had stopped breathing.</p><p>She should’ve left, she should’ve let Cisco be the one to die, she should've ran far, far away, and let Godspeed kill him instead.</p><p>She could’ve found another man, she could’ve moved on, and buried Cisco six feet under, forgetting about him.</p><p>If she had left, she could have lived Cisco’s dream for him, without even knowing it. </p><p>But, now Cisco would have to bury the love of his life. The woman he was going to propose to on that very night. </p><p>“Kamilla….” Cisco said softly, stroking her hair away from her face, her skin growing cold. He felt the sobs shake his chest, and pressed Kamilla closer to him. </p><p>His chin quivered, and he pressed his face into her hair.</p><p>“Will you marry me?” He whispered shakily, and let the tears fall down his face. He knew that he wouldn’t get a response. </p><p>His whole body shook as he cradled Kamilla, rocking her back and forth. He didn’t bother with recovery attempts, a vibrating hand to the heart was incurable.</p><p>It was how he was supposed to die. </p><p>Cisco closed his eyes, whimpering into her soft locks. </p><p>He sat on the dirty ground holding her, blocking out the world around him. His tears and sobs were uncontained, loud, constant noise amidst the silence.</p><p>She should be laughing. She should be smiling. She should be taking pictures.</p><p>She should be alive. </p><p>Cisco felt a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. </p><p>“No…” The tears blurred his vision, and he could feel himself getting pulled up to his feet, Kamilla falling away from his arms. </p><p>“Cisco, we have to go. I’m so sorry.” Barry said, but Cisco couldn’t hear him. All he knew was her dead body lying in front of him.</p><p>“No! Don’t leave me!” Cisco shouted, freeing himself from Barry’s arms and falling right back to Kamilla. </p><p>Barry grabbed onto Cisco’s shoulder once again, but he held onto Kamilla like a lifeline.</p><p>She was always his lifeline</p><p>“Don’t go!! I need you!” Cisco exclaimed, shaking her limp body. “Please! I’m so sorry, don’t go!!!”</p><p>Barry yanked Cisco harder, freeing his arms from Kamilla’s body,  and tugged Cisco into a tight hug, letting him cry into his shoulder. </p><p>“I still need her, Barry, I still need her…..” Cisco cried, and Barry held on, steering Cisco’s shaking form away from her body.</p><p>Barry rubbed Cisco’s shoulder, and quickly brought him to Star Labs, where Cisco collapsed on the floor, screaming in agony. He ran his hands through his air, and he let his grief, his pain, take over.</p><p>Caitlin rushed to his side, and held onto him, giving Barry a concerned look,  holding back her own tears. </p><p>He joined the two on the floor, and let Cisco cry into the red costume he wore, and pound his fists on his chest hysterically.</p><p>Cisco would have given everything for Kamilla. It turned out she was willing to do the same for him.</p><p>And Cisco could never say thank you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was my first time trying to write a story like this....I hope I made you feel something. Even if it is raw anger at me for writing such a (hopefully) sad story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>